Worst or Best Lover?
by autome
Summary: This one it contains a song and crossover. D.Gray Man's Cross Marian vs. Black Cat's Jenos Hazard for Rinslet's love!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

I always wondering about what will happens when these two womanizer clashes! w XD LOL!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Black Cat and D. Gray Man.**

**Black Cat belongs to: Kentaro Yabuki-sempai**

**D. Gray Man belongs to: Hoshino Katsura-sempai**

* * *

Snow falling to the ground, winter already? That's really fast.

She sat inside a café, drinking the warm coffee, looking at the streets. "Excuse me, is the seat taken?" a voice asked form behind her. She turns to see who is it, a man around 27 she guesses, he looks quite nice, but he has a mask on his right side of his face with a cross engraved on it. He has long messy red hair, hazel gold eyes. She felt a sudden heat on her face, she realized that she is actually staring at the man for a while and blushing.

"By the way, what is your name?" he asked, and took out a cigarette; he lights the cigarette and smokes.

"My name is Rinslet Walker, please to meet you, what about you?" she said politely, "Walker?" he asked, in a surprised tone, "Yes, anything?" she asked in a confused tone, wondering what's wrong her own name; "I have an apprentice named Allen Walker, I thought you and him are related somehow." He said and blows out a circle of smoke, "I don't have any relatives, I guess it's just a coincident." She said and sipped her coffee, "You haven't told me your name, sir." She said, "Oh, me? My name's Cross Marian. I'm just a traveler." He said and looked out to the streets.

Few moments later, she had finished her coffee and stood up, "I'll be going back to my hotel now." She said and left two dollars and twenty-five cents on the table. He stood up as well, followed her, "Rinslet, it'll be dangerous alone. I'll accompany you if you like, of course." He smiled, she was going to reject but she accepted, she don't know why is she wanted this man to talk with her so much, but she felt quite happy when he walked her back.

On the way, they talked about their own career and have a few a light chats.

"This is where I stayed, thanks you, Cross for accompany me back. I really appreciate it," she smiled and walked into the hotel, "Rins! You dropped your earring," he said and held out her beautiful pearl earring which some friends gave her as a gift, "Oh! Why thank you! If you don't mind, you can come in and have a tea if you like." She offered him, "Oh, if you won't mind I can stay for a couple of days in your place?" he asked, "Sure" she answered without hesitation.

Inside her room, "Here, have some tea." She put down a cup of tea and some sugar, "My bedroom has two beds, you can sleep on another bed," she pointed to her room, "Okay, thank you." He sat on the couch, with his black with golden lining coat.

_Knock knock!_

"Coming!" Rinslet called out and opened the door

As she opened the door, a dozen of red and white roses appeared before her beautiful turquoise eyes, "Rins-chan! These are for you," a familiar voice said to her, "Oh, it's you? What do you want?" she asked in an 'I-know-what-you-up-to' tone. "Oh, don't be such hostile person towards me!" he said, as he notices there's someone else inside the room, he tilt his head, he saw a man, on the couch, smoking!

"Rins! Why you let a man gets into your room?! You only let me in when I have important messages! You let a man gets in without a purpose! That's really unfair!" he cried, "He's my friend, I let him in and stays, what can you do?" she asked in an annoyed tone, "Rins, do you have alcohol around? I don't really like tea," Cross demanded as if this is his own house, "Oh, I have a few bottles of wine which I don't drink, you can have it, I'll go get it for you!" she walked away from the door and into the kitchen.

He came in, looked at that man in anger and jealousy with his gold eyes, "Who are you? What do you want from _my _Rinslet?" he asked in an anger tone, "Me? I'm Cross Marian, I just want an accommodation only, I have no other plans," he said in carefree tone, "Jenos Hazard, he's my friend, he just wants to stay for a few days; and, I'm not yours! Remember that! Get out of my place right this instant! I don't want to see your face appear in front of me now!" she cried in anger, "But… but Rins! At least keep the flowers! I picked it just for you! They contain my love to you!" Jenos pleaded, "Your love? Then I won't keep them," she threw the flowers back onto his and pushed him out of the room, away from the door; slammed it hard.

"I see, you dislike him a lot," he smiled, "Yes, he annoys me every time, ever since I met him" she said and groaned, "Please forget about his rudeness! I apologize for that" she said and smiled to him, "Oh, it's okay I don't mind a single bit." He smiles gently towards her, making her heart ppounded and blushes.

On the other hand, Jenos, the Cronos Numbers, No. VII walked in the snow, "Burr… it's getting colder," he sighed, "I wonder, if Rins really found her true love, he seems a bit old for her, but she do have a bit affection towards that Cross Marian, am I not good-looking enough?" he sighed and whispered to himself, holding the bouquet of flowers, he threw them into the rubbish bin near him, "She will never like them or even my fondness towards her anyway," he sighed again and walked back to his place.

**

* * *

**

This is chapter one only!! Wait for chap 2 then!!

**It'll be more and more things happen!! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Black Cat and D. Gray Man!**

**Black Cat belongs to: Kentaro Yabuki-sempai**

**D. Gray Man belongs to: Hoshino Katsura-sempai**

He lied on his bed, thinking what just happened, Rinslet just snapped at her. She never do that before, well, she only shout at him for a while and nothing else. This time she shouted at him is not for anything, it's for a stranger, another guy!

"Gah… I wonder what he would do to her?" he asked himself, "What if he… No! I can't let Rins-chan in danger or with that guy! I had to protect her in any way!" he sat up, "But, what if she really likes him? She would totally go mad if she found out that I tried to separate them…" he thinks again, wondering what to do.

"Maybe I just stalk around to see them, from far away…" he thinks and lays back onto the bed, "I can't even sleep, just thinking of that bastard!" he said in an angry tone, he walked towards the window, he stared at the dark sky, the moon wasn't bright at all, "I guess staring at the moon does help…" he yawned and went back to his bed.

The next morning, the snow kept falling.

"Good morning, Rins!" Cross smiled to her, "Go—GOD!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She cried as Cross's face was close to her face, "Just to say morning to you, not any means, since your lover might furious at me." He said and walked out from the bedroom, "My… lover?" she wondered what he was talking, wearing that white plain sleeping gown, it was a special present from Eve, Eve really likes it but she could not wear it, so she gave it to her as a gift.

After a morning bath, she walked out, wearing her usual shirt and miniskirt with a brown fur coat, "You've done coffee," thanks," she thanked him and sat down, sipped the hot warm coffee, "Say, you said my lover, who it might be?" she asked, "Oh, isn't that guy who came to give you roses and got pushed away, he's name… if I don't forget, it's Jenos," he smirked, "HIM?! No way! There is no way Iwould fall for him or even accept his flowers!" she said in a furious tone, "Oh? Arguing couples are intimate couples," he smiled and drink his coffee, she was surprised by what he said, _isn't that was what Eve said to me and Sven?_

"Want to go out for a walk?" Cross asked, as he finished the cup of coffee, "Sure! I love to!" she smiled and went to take her boots out; Cross went to take his black coat and hat, "Ready? We'll go now," he smiled at her warmly, "Uh, yes!" she blushed slightly, followed Cross.

On the streets, Jenos was spying on them with No. X, Lin Shaolee. "We're on missions! Not spying on your girlfriend! Please focus on the mission! We had to find that person, it's very important, are you listening?" Shaolee asked, "Oh, you're no match for me… grr… Don't go that close to my Rinslet!" he said, "No. VII! JENOS HAZARD! We're on missions!" Shaolee shouted at Jenos, knowing he would not listen to him if he did not shout, "Whoa! No need to shout at my ear!" Jenos was surprised by him, "Concentrate on missions! Not spying your girlfriend!" Shaolee said in an annoyed tone, "She's not my… she will be my girlfriend one day, but not right now… she hates me for now…" he sighed, "I think you should take a break, I'll do this with others," Shaolee said, and patted his shoulder; "You should, go back now, your emotions is effecting your mood on missions," Shaolee said, and asked a helicopter to get Jenos back.

"I want to have a walk, I don't want to go anywhere," he said and came down from the building.

Cross and Rinslet walked pass a flower shop, "Sir! Buy a bouquet for your girlfriend! We have special offer for today!" a salesgirl said, "Oh, sure," he smiled and bought a bouquest of ruby red roses for RInslet, "That's… that's nice of you!" Rinslet smiled, as Jenos was looking at them from the opposite café, "Oh, no way… She accepted his flowers?! She don't even want mine for how much I buy it for her, how could she?! He is definitely her type, no doubt…" he sighed in a sad tone, looking at that couple, laughing and chatting happily, "I can't even make her smile! Darn it!" he put the cup down hard and walked away, still keeping his eyes on Cross, as he was looking at them in front of a store, he notices that Cross's hand was sliding downwards towards Rinslet's waist, "What?!" he run across the road and punched Cross off from Rinslet, "Who the hell you think you are?! Doing that to Rinslet!" he shouted at Cross, who was on the ground, with a surprised look, "Oh my god! Cross! Are you okay?" Rinslet run towards Cross's side, "Jenos Hazard!" she cried, standing up, "Jenos Hazard! I respect you as a Choronos Number but you disappointed me! How can you hit people without reasons! Just because you dislike him! That's rude!" she shouted at him.

"I… I was trying to help you, okay?" he replied, "Help?! Is this help? You hit Cross." She said, in a tired tone, "I had enough of you," she walked towards Jenos, "I am tired of your annoying and nonsense!" she shouted and gave him a hard and painful slap, "We're over! Get it?! I don't need you to give me anymore missions! I do not need it and I don't want to see you anymore! I want you get lost from my sight! From my house and my life!" she cried and stormed away.

"Rins… -chan…" he stood up and rubbed his sore cheek, "I'll help you with this, but I'll acquire money," Cross said, standing up and cleaning himself, "I do not need a stranger's help!" he walked away.

The snow is still falling, and it's more freezing.

**That's all for chapter 2, I know it's bad but I've run out of idea…. Sorry!**

**You'll wait for chapter 3, right? There is no way Rins will leave like that! Everyone's expecting more Rinslet x Jenos, right? Not splitting!! **

**You'll have to wait then… thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 finally!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both anime/manga and the song.**

**If you're interested in the song, it's "Stupid Mistake" by Gareth Gates.**

"Jenos? Your cheek looked sore, need any medical help?" No. X asked.

"No, leave me alone!" Jenos shouted and stormed back into his room.

"I think I know what's going on with him," No. X, Lin Shaolee said as he looked at Jenos storming back into his room.

"Ugh," he sighed as he flopped onto his bed, "I'm just trying to protect her! Is that even an illegal move?" he groaned and turned on his radio.

"Good evening to everyone! Today, there's a letter saying that she and her boyfriend broke up because he found out that she was dating another guy! Actually, she wasn't, but he broke up with her anyways, too bad! So she requested a song from me! Now let's hear it!" the DJ said it and the song begun:

_I've been letting you down, down_

_Girl I know I've been such a fool_

_Giving in to temptation_

_When I should I've played it cool_

_The situation got out of hand_

_I hope you understand_

_It can happen to… _

_Anyone of us, anyone you think of _

_Anyone can fall _

_Anyone can hurt someone they love _

_Hearts will break _

_Cause I made a stupid mistake _

_It can happen to… _

_Anyone of us, say you will forgive me _

_Anyone can fail _

_Say you will believe me _

_I can't take my heart will break _

_Cause I made a stupid mistake _

_A stupid mistake_

"Eh? What a coincident… "Jenos smiled lightly, and lying on the bed listening to the song.

_She was kind of exciting_

_A little crazy I should I've known_

_She must have altered my senses_

_Cause I offered to walk her home_

_The situation got out of hand_

_I hope you understand_

_It can happen to… _

_Anyone of us, anyone you think of _

_Anyone can fall _

_Anyone can hurt someone they love _

_Hearts will break _

_Cause I made a stupid mistake _

_It can happen to… _

_Anyone of us, say you will forgive me _

_Anyone can fail _

_Say you will believe me _

_I can't take my heart will break _

_Cause I made a stupid mistake _

_A stupid mistake_

_A stupid mistake _

_she means nothing to me _

_(nothing to me) _

_I swear every word is true _

_Don't wanna lose you_

The song ended

Jenos still awake on the bed, thinking of what to buy her Rinslet as an apologize gift.

"She won't accept anyway, but I gave her at least I know she's fine…" he whispered to himself and fallen asleep.

**I know it's short… but this song do say out everything! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**R & R! Thank you!!**

**Do wait for the reunion! ^w^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. Gray Man and Black Cat.**

**D. Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sempai; Black Cat belongs to Kentaro Yabuki-sempai.**

Morning, the snow stopped.

Rinslet woke up; she saw Cross isn't around already, a note on his bed.

_Rinslet,_

_I got to go now; it's time I had to travel to another town. I'm a busy man._

_P/s: Hope you and him make up._

_Cross Marian._

"He left? I see…" she sighed, thinking that he might stay with her for a bit longer.

"Ring… ring…" her phone rang, she went and picked it up, "Hello? This is Rinslet Walker." She said.

"Hey, Rins! It's me, Sven. Eve and I just arrived; guess what, we saw Train! Eve said you're here, we'll met you at the café, okay?" Sven asked her, "Oh? Sure, it's been a while we haven't seen each other!" she was very happy, knowing that her friends were in town. "Okay then! See you later." He ended the call.

"Wow, I never thought that they would come this place." She smiled happily and went to shower.

She drive herself to the café where Sven said to meet. As she arrived, she saw Sven and Train arguing again, Eve reading her book quietly.

"Hey, you two won't quit arguing whenever you two met," Rinslet smiled at them, "Oh, hey Rins!" Train sat down and smiled to her, "Sit down, "Sven asked, "Hi Eve~ you looked rather cute today!" Rinslet smiled to Eve, "Oh, thank you." Eve smiled back.

As they were chatting about their selves, a man wearing a formal suit came up, "Excuse me, are you Rinslet Walker?" he asked politely, "Yes, I am, anything?" she looked at him, confused.

"This is for you," he gave her a bunch of car keys, "This is not my car's key, and what is this means?" she asked, "There's a man asked me to give you, and the car is parked right there, he said that that car is yours," he explained, "What? How does that guy look like? Or what he's wearing?" she asked for more information, "He has brown hair, gold eyes, he wears a lavender purple shirt and a black coat and black pants; he has a gold chain around his neck." He told her, "It's him? Give it back to him." She said and returned the keys to him. "But he asked me to give you no matter what even you reject it. He said there's something important in the car." He explained and pushed the keys back to her.

"Rins, there's a free car for you, you should just accept it," Train said and drinks his milk, "You don't understand, Train! I will never forgive him!" she threw the keys to the streets and hit someone, "Hey, miss! If you don't want the car, don't throw the keys, it'll hurt someone." A man's voice came from behind her. She turned around, it was him, Jenos Hazard.

"Hey, No. VII! It's been a while, seems like you have a fight with Rins!" Train smirked, "Black Cat, it's nothing with you," Jenos smiled, "Rins-chan, here, whether you want it or not, you'll have to take a look of it," he pleaded, "No, no way I'm using that car!" she said in an annoyed tone, "Please4?" he pleaded again, "Okay, I'll take a look," she groaned and followed Jenos to the car as Sven, Train and Eve sat on their chairs, chatting and looked at the direction where Rinslet and Jenos walked to.

"Wow, it's beautiful… "She touched the car, shiny silver car, "You can try it out," he smiled to her, "Okay," she took the keys and she went into the car, started it and drove around the town. As she turns on the stereo, a song begun:

_I've been letting you down, down_

_Girl I know I've been such a fool_

_Giving in to temptation_

_When I should have played it cool_

_The situation got out of hand_

_I hope you understand_

_It can happen to… _

_Anyone of us, anyone you think of _

_Anyone can fall _

_Anyone can hurt someone they love _

_Hearts will break _

_Cause I made a stupid mistake _

_It can happen to… _

_Anyone of us, say you will forgive me _

_Anyone can fail _

_Say you will believe me _

_I can't take my heart will break _

_Cause I made a stupid mistake _

_A stupid mistake_

_She was kind of exciting _

_A little crazy I should have known _

_She must have altered my senses _

_Cause I offered to walk her home _

_The situation got out of hand _

_I hope you understand_

_It can happen to…_

_Anyone of us, anyone you think of_

_Anyone can fall_

_Anyone can hurt someone they love_

_Hearts will break_

_Cause I made a stupid mistake_

_It can happen to…_

_Anyone of us, say you will forgive me_

_Anyone can fail_

_Say you will believe me_

_I can't take my heart will break_

_Cause I made a stupid mistake_

_A stupid mistake_

_A stupid mistake_

_she means nothing to me_

_(nothing to me)_

_I swear every word is true_

_Don't wanna lose you_

As the song ended, a recording:

_Rinslet, will you forgive me? Like that song… Hope you do so._

_I'll wait for your answer even if it takes my whole life._

"What is he thinking? Playing fool?" She smirked, driving the car back to Jenos.

As she walked out from the car, a dozen of roses came into her view. "So, Rins-chan? Forgive me?" he knelt down, "Ah?! Je—Jenos… I… stand up now! I don't want to be the center of attention!!" she blushed, "Please?" he looked at her, smiled.

"Jenos do have some tricks in his sleeves," Sven smirked, "Is that going to work? You know her, she might punch him off, leaving him embarrassed," Train drank his milk, "I think its like people says, romantic," Eve looked at them, "Romantic eh?" Sven smiled and patted Eve's head.

"Rins-chan, forgive me, please!" He still knelt down, and hold her hand and kissed it.

"Je—Jenos! Okay.. I'll forgive you, just stand up!!" Her whole face was red, scarlet red like a fresh tomato.

"I love you Rins-chan!!" He hugged her and kissed her lips, not letting go.

She was very surprised by his move, smooth move; but she accepted it with another kiss.

Train spilled his milk on Sven, "She… Is it me or its real?!" Train was shocked, it was his first time to see Rinslet act like that, Sven dropped his cigarette, "Oh… my…" he looked at htem, surprised, "Wow… I never thought of that," Eve smiled.

"Jenos… Can I have the car?" Rinslet asked, as her head lean again Jenos's shoulder, "Sure," he smiled and gave her the car keys.

"But, I want you to drive me home now," she smiled to Jenos, "Oh, sure, what about your friends?" Jenos asked, "Oh," she walked towards them, "Sorry guys, I got to go, with a sweet romantic guy!" she winked and walked to Jenos and stepped into the car.

**Finally…**

**I guess you guys know what's gonna happen! The rest I'll leave to your imagination!**

**Please r&r!!! Thank you~**


End file.
